Annex Squads (Earth-TRN113)
| Last = | HistoryText = Overview The Annex Squads are teams of mutants from Earth-TRN113, gathering intels on Earth-616. The First Team The first team was discovered by Forge, who has them killed The Second Team This team of mutants was sent by the authority of Earth-TRN113 when the first recon force had been destroyed by Forge's efforts . Those were looking for realities with less of mutants to defend them, having been affected by the M-Day, in order to annex them for an unknown reason linked to a speculated toxicity of the Ghost Boxes, trans-reality transportation devices. They invest the city of Tian as a base of operation. They were tracked during their mission of observations on the X-Men and mutants of Earth-616 by the "New Mutants". The two antagonist teams end up in Tian, where the invaders looked for a power-source to charge their Ghost Box . As the city was powered by the Chinese mutant community living there, dead since the M-Day, they couldn't find it, and so Agent X-13 split from the group with the Box. He was followed by one of the artificial mutants, one with flight powers, whose was killed by X-13 in San Francisco and whose corpse was found by the X-Men, who started to inquiry on the subject . Using the "Triploid Mutant"'s notebook, the X-Men visited Chaparanga , a garbage dump for alien ships. There X-13 had found a power-source and a shelter in one of the ships still in the air, but was followed and cornered by the X-Men, and prefer suicide rather than surrender. The heroes then followed an other trail leading to Tian, where they captured the last artificial mutant and terminated the two remaining scouts, an inhibitor and a laser-striker, after having obtained from the three exotic mutants the name of the man behind the current Secret War: Forge. This one revealed to the X-Men the history of his Secret War, and indicate that there was been already two teams of scouts, and possibly others would come. The alternate reality Earth was seemingly destroyed, but Armor made the hypothesis of a stating area . Since then Later, the X-Men were called in the African country of Mbangawi to investigate on the apparition of powered babies, who revealed to be Warpies, Henry McCoy stated that there was some radiations analogous to Ghost Boxes' ones, Wolverine speculated that the invaders were trying another annex . It was soon revealed that the radiation were emitted by an alternate version of James Jaspers, who was later followed by mass-produced Furies who actually used Ghost Boxes. | Equipment = Ghost boxes | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Those teams were never named officially, and designated as "Annex Squads" by Forge. A few other names were used to designate them: "Tree Men" , "His friends" , "the 13s" , "a recon force" , "alternate-world mutants" , "the first team", "the second team". ** The name "Annex Squads" also used for the invading forces ravaging Earth-92272, and seems the more appropriate. | Trivia = | Links = }}